απέραντος (HunKai in Luv)
by FinaAlifia
Summary: Fanfiction untuk event HunKai in Luv. Pairing SeKai/HunKai. Jika kau bisa membuat manusia merasakan kepedihan, maka kau akan memenangkan hatinya dengan mudah.
1. Chapter 1

**απέραντος**

Tolong jangan tertawa atau mengumpat dengan apa yang akan kau baca. Aku menulis cerita ini karena seseorang memaksaku untuk mengungkapkannya. Memang benar sudah dua puluh lima tahun berlalu, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Aku membenci perasaan ini, tapi aku juga menyukainya. Entahlah.

Namaku Oh Sehun, aku dulunya adalah seorang Jenderal yang bertugas untuk menjaga sebuah kerajaan Quisseldorf di daerah utara. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah pekerjaan seorang prajurit pada umumnya, berlatih, memantau anak buahku dan juga menghormati dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Sang Raja. Hari-hariku tidak pernah berjalan dengan tenang seperti saat ini. Sebagai seorang Jenderal Utama dari sebuah kerajaan terbesar nyawaku menjadi taruhan kehormatan setiap harinya, bahkan saat aku terlelap dalam mimpiku. Kecepatan dan kejelianku tidak bisa dianggap remeh, semua orang takut padaku. Bahkan si Raja kejam yang dulu selalu kuurus setiap harinya.

Kerajaan besar yang kulindungi memiliki dua pewaris tahta. Mereka adalah Pangeran Luhan dan Pangeran Kai. Meskipun Pangeran Luhan terlihat lebih muda, dia adalah yang tertua, dan juga termanja. Sebaliknya, Pangeran Kai yang lebih muda memiliki kepribadian yang sangat tertutup. Dia selalu membawa sebuah buku dan menggambar setiap hal yang didapat oleh lensa matanya. Satu hal yang membuatnya lebih sulit dipahami oleh semua orang, dia bisu. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa kekurangannya itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjadi seorang Raja yang sempurna nantinya. Tapi dia sudah terlihat sempurna di mataku.

Setiap hari Pangeran Luhan berlatih di kamp pelatihanku. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang Pangeran yang tangguh dan pemuda yang saat ini sangat kuhormati dan kutakuti sebagai seorang Raja Quisseldorf. Setiap hari pula Pangeran Kai selalu menjemputnya dengan menunggangi kuda putih kerajaannya dan setiap hari pula aku akan menatap iris matanya yang rapuh dan tampak kelelahan. Sesekali aku menangkap tatapan balasannya namun sekejap itu pula dia selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mencintai sesama jenis dilarang dalam kerajaan ini. Jadi aku cukup bersyukur setiap dia melakukannya, walaupun aku tidak sesenang itu dalam menerimanya.

Kejadian tragis itu terjadi satu tahun berselang setelah Pangeran Luhan mengikuti perlombaan pacuan kuda antar kerajaan, di sana dia bertemu salah satu kolegaku, Jenderal Johnny dari Kerajaan Barat. Selama satu tahun mereka menjalani hubungan mereka secara diam-diam. Namun pada saat musim salju di tahun berikutnya, mayat Johnny telah tergantung tepat di depan jendela kamar Pangeran Luhan tanpa sehelai pakaianpun. Sang Raja mengeluarkan penjelasan atas aksinya yang hampir membuat anaknya gila itu. Sang Raja mengeluarkan pernyataan bahwa seonggok mayat yang digantung tepat di depan jendela kamar anaknya adalah seorang pemuda brengsek yang melecehkan tubuh anaknya dan anaknya memohon agar pemuda itu dihukum dengan kematian. Segera saat aku mendengar pernyataan palsu Raja, aku pergi menuju istana karena aku tahu Pangeran Luhan akan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Saat aku menerobos istana dan mendobrak kamar Pangeran Luhan aku menemukannya meringkuk dengan darah di seluruh tangan kanannya. Aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi, karena itu aku tidak akan takut meskipun mereka menghukumku karena aku menerobos istana. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat satu lagi mayat di hari itu.

Aku berlari memeluknya meski dia meronta padaku untuk melepaskannya, tanganku menarik paksa belati yang ia genggam pada tangan kirinya dan berteriak pada pelayan (siapapun itu) yang mendengarku. Memerintah untuk membawa air hangat dan peralatan untuk merawat tangan si Pangeran yang dicelakainya sendiri.

"KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA ! KAU PENGKHIANAT KEJI !"

Tubuh ringkihnya kuangkat paksa dan kudorong lembut ke atas ranjangnya. Dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tangannya. Kamisol putihku seolah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Pangeran, tolong tenanglah"

Upayaku untuk membuatnya tidak meronta sia-sia. Dia merebut kembali belati yang ada di tanganku dan merobek pipi kiriku dengan benda terkutuk itu.

"XI LUHAN !"

Dia berhenti meronta, aku bersyukur teriakan kemarahanku berhasil membuatnya diam. Namun tatapan tajamnya masih menusukku. Perlahan kuambil kembali belati yang ada di tangannya dan melemparnya keluar ruangan sambil menidurkannya dengan sedikit paksaan. Aku merobek sedikit kamisolku dan membalut tangannya yang masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Dia diam dengan nafasnya yang masih belum teratur.

"bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu Raja tentang hubunganmu"

"bukan kau Jenderal, Pangeran Kai dengan kejujurannya yang memberitahuku"

Raja dengan delapan orang pengawalnya masuk dalam kamar Pangeran Luhan. Kemudian disusul dengan seorang lelaki dengan kamisol putih selutut dengan tatapan tajam pada kakaknya sendiri.

"kalian berlima, pasung dia dalam ruang bawah tanah. Sisanya, lucuti baju Jenderal Sehun dan bawa dia balai kota. Seratus cambukan akan membuatnya menyesal telah mengunci lidah terkutuknya padaku"

Para pengawal menarik paksa tubuh Pangeran Luhan yang ada di sampingku. Tatapan Pangeran Luhan padaku seolah memohon padaku untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. Sedangkan pengawal lainnya melucuti kamisol putihku. Hanya menyisakan kain putih yang mengelilingi pinggangku. Mereka mengikatku pada salib kayu besar, mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakiku dengan sangat erat.

Sesuai perintah Raja, para pengawal membawaku menuju Balai Kota dan memberi seratus cambukan terkerasnya pada tubuhku. Perih menjalar pada seluruh tubuhku, tatapanku hampir seluruhnya menghitam sebelum aku menangkap sepasang iris mata yang kukenal di antara kerumunan orang-orang kota yang melihat eksekusiku. Pangeran Kai dalam tudung hitamnya menatap mataku, entah apa yang ada dalam tatapannya itu. Aku berteriak kesakitan saat Algojo memberiku cambukan yang entah sudah keberapa. Saat aku menatap Pangeran Kai kembali, dia sudah berjalan membelakangiku dengan jubah hitamnya. Saat itu, hanya saat itu, aku membencinya.

Setelah puas mengekspos eksekusiku, Raja mempersilahkan seluruh rakyat untuk melemparkan segala macam kotoran padaku. Ada yang sekedar meludah padaku, atau bahkan melempar kotoran kuda pada wajahku. Seorang Jenderal, telah dipermalukan.

Jabatan Jenderalku telah diberikan pada orang lain. Sedangkan aku hanya menjadi penjaga sel tahanan. Semua orang mengenal Jenderal Chanyeol, dan melupakan Jenderal Sehun. Termasuk –mungkin- Pangeran Kai.

Suatu malam, aku meninggalkan pos jagaku. Berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam penjara bawah tanah dan mencoba menemukan Pangeran Luhan karena aku menemukan sebuah catatan dalam baju besiku dengan tanda X di bawah surat itu, yang kutahu itu dari Pangeran Luhan. Namun aku terkejut saat melihat kelima penjaga tergeletak dengan kepala remuk mereka. Pangeran Luhan berdiri di antara mereka, dengan tangan yang masih terhubung dengan sebuah bola besi besar. Alas kakinya yang lusuh ternodai ceceran otak dari korbannya yang sudah tewas. Dia berjalan mendekat padaku dengan mata merahnya yang masih menyimpan amarah yang luar biasa. Aku hanya diam di tempat dengan tampang datarku. Seakan mengerti bahwa Pangeran Luhan akan melakukan hal ini. Membunuh setiap orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh.

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu"

Aku melepas helm pengawalku, tanda kepemilikan kerajaan ini atas diriku (yang tidak lagi kubutuhkan), aku melemparnya keras pada tanah kotor di bawah kakiku dan menyeringai pada Pangeran Luhan.

"apapun untukmu, Pangeran"

Hormatku padanya,

"tidak. Malam ini kau akan memanggilku Raja"

Mataku memicing padanya, namun Pangeran Luhan berjalan mendahuluiku dengan langkah beratnya. Suara deritan bola besi setengah berkarat yang sudah terhiasi oleh pecahan otak dan darah itu memenuhi lorong penjara.

"haruskah aku memotong rantainya ?"

"tidak, aku membutuhkannya"

Pangeran Luhan membuktikan perkataannya yang konyol itu. Seorang pengawal yang menyerang kami dengan sebilah pedangnya dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Pangeran Luhan. Kami tetap berjalan menyusuri lorong penjara. Sesekali terlibat pertengkaran berujung kematian oleh penjaga penjara dan mengeluarkan seluruh tawanan untuk menjadi bagian dari kami.

Malam itu, adalah malam di mana kami berhasil menaklukan seluruh kerajaan dengan membunuh Raja. Namun di malam itu juga aku kehilangan lengan kiriku, atau mungkin lebih dari itu.

Kami membunuh seluruh pengawal yang menghalangi kami dan semua orang yang ada dalam kerajaan. Aku cukup terkejut saat Jenderal Chanyeol membungkukan badannya pada Pangeran Luhan dan Pangeran Luhan mengatakan,

"Sehun menerima pesanku, terima kasih".

Pangeran Luhan berjalan menuju kamar utama Sang Raja dengan bola besi besar yang masih terikat pada tangannya, dia tidak hanya membunuh ayahnya, dia menghancurkan tubuh ayahnya bahkan Sang Ratu yang sedang mengandung anak ketiganya. Namun saat aku memasuki kamar Pangeran Kai dengan perintah Pangeran Luhan untuk membunuhnya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Melihatnya yang meringkuk dalam pojokan kamar dengan tatapannya yang mengiba padaku untuk tidak menghabisinya membuatku tidak ingin menggoreskan luka pada tubuhnya.

Lenganku seakan melemas saat aku merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Namun bodohnya aku, dengan cekatan dia mengambil pedang yang kupegang lalu memotong lengan kiriku seutuhnya. Tangan ringkih Pangeran Kai kembali mengangkat pedangku dia berniat menghunuskannya pada jantungku namun tangan kananku lebih cepat darinya. Pergelangan kurus itu kuputar hingga Pangeran Kai mengeluarkan ringkihan tertahan dari mulutnya. Kuputar tubuh kurusnya menghadapku seiring terdengarnya bunyi pedangku yang terjatuh pada lantai si Pangeran kecil.

Dengan lengan kananku yang masih tersisa, aku memeluk pinggangnya sambil menahan sakit yang masih menjalar bahu kiriku. Keringat dinginku mengucur semakin deras karena sakit yang kutahan. Saat itu aku bisa melihat air mata Pangeran Kai yang turun dari iris indahnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"a … ku tidak ingin. Membunuhmu"

Pangeran Kai berhenti meronta pada pelukanku. Pergelangan tangan Pangeran Kai melemas dalam genggaman tanganku. Dia membuka mulutnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun hanya ringkihan menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dan menyesapnya dengan perasaan tabooku yang selama ini kusembunyikan. Pangeran Kai tidak menolaknya, dia juga tidak membalasnya. Namun matanya terpejam seolah menikmatinya.

"kau tidak bisa menyetubuhinya dengan satu tangan Oh Sehun"

Pangeran Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Pangeran Kai. Aku membalikkan badanku, menyembunyikan Pangeran Kai dari amukan kakaknya. Pangeran Luhan seakan mengerti maksudku kemudian tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"kau masih melindungi makhluk cacat itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu ? bahkan setelah memotong lenganmu ?"

Aku merasakan desahan takut dari Pangeran Kai yang ada di belakangku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku ingin melindunginya.

"a … ku mohon padamu. Ja … ngan bunuh dia"

Pangeran Luhan menajamkan tatapannya padaku, lalu seringaiannya terbentuk kembali. Yang kutahu saat itu, dia memiliki rencana yang lebih buruk untuk adiknya.

Pangeran Luhan pergi dari kamar Pangeran Kai tanpa mengatakan apapun, sedangkan aku terduduk di atas ranjang pangeran Kai dengan nafas pendek dan darah yang masih terus bercucuran dari lengan kiriku. Pangeran Kai menatapku dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Telapak tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan menyentuh bekas luka menonjol pada pipi kiriku. Kami saling bertatapan saat Pangeran Luhan membawa tujuh orang pengikutnya.

"bawa Oh Sehun keluar dan rawat lukanya. Panggil seorang pandai besi untuk membuat lengan palsu untuknya. Kalian berlima,"

Kedua orang yang diperintahkan oleh Pangeran Luhan membawaku keluar dan saat Pangeran Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menatapku.

"lakukan apa yang kalian suka dengan makhluk cacat itu. Tapi jangan sampai membunuhnya"

Pangeran Kai meringkik ketakutan dia memeluk pinggangku dan meminta pertolongan dariku. Percayalah, kau tidak akan bisa menolak apa yang diinginkan iris sayu itu. Dengan satu lenganku aku mencoba melindunginya. Tapi darah yang keluar dari perpotongan lengan kiriku tidak sedikit, aku hampir tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melindunginya. Kedua pria berbadan besar itu merebut tubuhku dari pelukan Pangeran Kai.

Kemudian Pangeran Luhan menutup pintu kamar Pangeran Kai saat aku memberontak dari pegangan dua orang bertubuh besar yang merengkuh tubuhku. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan mendengarnya, namun aku mendengar ringkihan kesakitan Pangeran Kai dari dalam sana.

Selama delapan bulan aku tidak keluar dari rumah si pandai besi. Orang itu dengan serius membuat lengan palsu untukku. Aku bersyukur Pangeran, maksudku, Raja Luhan masih mau mengampuniku dan memberikan pasokan besi terbaik untuk membuat lengan palsuku. Selama berada di sana, aku selalu memikirkan Pangeran Kai. Atau mungkin dia sudah tidak menjadi pangeran lagi. Sedangkan jabatanku sekarang telah berubah menjadi penasehat Raja. Jabatan tertinggi dan juga termalas, kau hanya perlu menjadi pandai dalam pekerjaan itu. Namun Raja Luhan masih tetap menjadikanku Jenderal tertingginya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tapi aku menganggap jabatan ganda itu sebagai hukuman.

Lengan besi yang menggantikan lengan berhargaku kini terpasang permanen pada tubuhku. Pemasangan yang menyakitkan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan cukup menyakitkan pula. Tapi aku cukup lega semua penantian untuk mendapatkan lengan baru itu berakhir. Aku bersyukur si Pandai Besi pintar dalam merapal mantra, yang membuat lengan besi palsu ini menyatu dalam sendiku. Tapi sehebat apapun mantra yang ia rapalkan, aku tidak menyukainya. Itu tetap menyakitkan.

Lalu pada akhirnya, aku kembali menuju istana. Dengan kulit sepucat beras karena tidak pernah menyapa matahari selama delapan bulan. Aku cukup terkejut saat melihat kehidupan masyarakat yang biasa-biasa saja, mereka tetap makmur dengan Raja baru mereka yang terakhir kali kulihat menghancurkan hampir seluruh bangsawan dalam kerajaan.

Aku menunggangi kuda hitamku melewati Balai Kota, lintasan memori eksekusi pencambukanku mulai terngiang kembali. Lalu aku mengingat tatapan laki-laki pujaanku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup saat itu.

Ketika berada di depan gerbang istana, aku tidak menyangkan bahwa aku disambut oleh Raja Luhan sendiri bersama Jenderal Chanyeol di sampingnya. Aku turun dari kudaku lalu memberi hormat pada Sang Raja. Namun aku melihat orang lain yang bekerja di belakang tubuhnya, seorang lelaki tanpa sehelai busana yang menutupi tubuhnya sedang membersihkan lantai halaman istana. Menungging dan menggosoknya.

"bangunlah, Jenderal"

Aku bangun menatap Raja yang tingginya hanya mencapai separuh kepalaku. Wajahnya masih sama saat aku mengasuhnya dulu sebagai Pangeran Kecil. Namun kurasa tidak dengan kepribadiannya.

"katakan padaku, Rajaku"

Raja Luhan menyimak ucapanku,

"jika aku membeli budak itu, bisakah dia memakai setidaknya kamisol tipis dalam melakukan pekerjaannya ?"

Raja Luhan tersenyum padaku, sedangkan Pangeran Kai, maksudku, Kai yang ada di bealakangnya menatapku tidak percaya.

"setelah sekian lama …"

Ucap Raja Luhan yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam budak yang juga adik kandungnya itu. Lalu menatapku kembali.

"dia tidak dijual, Jenderal"

"lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memilikinya ?"

Raja Luhan tersenyum meremehkan. Dia diam sambil terus menatapku, lalu sebuah seringaiannya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Dia berjalan mendekat padaku dan membisikkan perkataannya yang cukup membuatku ingin menamparnya sekaligus memeluknya.

"lihatlah pantatnya yang kenyal itu, dan juga pinggang sempitnya yang selalu mempermainkan mata dan nafsu semua penduduk istana. Makhluk itu sudah melayani semua orang di sini termasuk aku, Jenderal. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendesah atau memperlihatkan raut kenikmatanannya saat kami menyetubuhinya. Ini tantangan dariku, setubuhi makhluk cacat itu di sini. Jika dia menikmatinya dan mendesahkan namamu, dia milikmu"

Kutatap tajam Raja yang masih berada di sampingku.

"Rajaku, dia bisu. Dia tidak akan pernah mendesahkan nama orang yang menyetubuhinya"

Sang Raja menyeringai kembali.

"tantangan tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa sesuatu yang mustahil, Jenderal"

To Be Continued

Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk event HunKai in Luv. Karena sudah lama tidak menulis cerita atau berkecimpung di dunia FF, saya mohon maaf kalau ada banyak kesalahan dalam FF ini. Ini imajinasi yang didapat karena kebanyakan nonton Game of Thrones dan Captain America : The Winterl Soldier. Jadi jalan ceritanya memang agak beda dari FF yang biasanya kutulis. Sebenernya, FF ini mau aku jadiin oneshot. Tapi karena kayaknya kepanjangan dan masih mau belajar nulis NC yang ngeh, jadi aku jadiin dua chapter. Chapter kedua akan keluar satu minggu lagi. Saya mohon maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada di FF ini, termasuk typo dan alur yang terlalu cepat. Di chapter dua nanti bakal banyak HunKai moment nya, tapi … Jangan nangis lagi ya. Soalnya di Review AI banyak yang nangis, aku nggak tahu harus terharu atau merasa bersalah soal itu. Chapter depan akan dipost setelah jam buka puasa. Untuk FF lain yang belum saya selesaikan, -mungkin- akan saya lanjutkan tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat karena feel yang udah didapat dulu keburu kabur dari hati.

Review juseyo :) Kamsahamnida :)


	2. Chapter 2

Raja Luhan menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dia memberikanku waktu untuk menatap budak yang juga menatapku. Objek yang kutatap irisnya membuatku seakan ingin melindunginya, membawanya pergi dari tempat ini dan hidup berdua dengannya jauh di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Raja Luhan. Tapi langkah kakiku melawan emosi suciku, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada hawa nafsuku. Tubuhnya yang ringkih dan rapuh itu menghanyutkan nafsuku dalam bisikan kegelapan yang kuterima Raja Luhan sebelumnya. Langkahku mendekat pada seonggok tubuh manusia yang dulunya adalah orang terhormat dalam kerajaan ini.

Kaki jenjangku tertekuk mensejajarkan tatapan kedua bola mata yang kini menatapku penuh ketakutan. Tubuhnya yang tanpa sehelai pakaian itu tidak menampakkan cacat yang berarti, kecuali penis kecilnya yang tersembunyi dalam lipatan pahanya. Kai tidak mengucapkan apapun, ataupun ringkihan yang terakhir kali kudengar darinya. Tapi bibirnya bergetar ketakutan, lensa matanya membesar saat tangan kananku terulur menyentuh wajahnya yang sedingin es.

Kudekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, badannya mengejang saat lengan besiku tidak sengaja menyentuh kaki kurusnya. Kai menatap lengan besiku lalu beralih menatap wajahku dengan dahi yang berkerut. Nafasnya terhembus kasar, matanya terpejam pasrah saat aku mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Bibir sedingin es itu tetap semanis terakhir kali aku mengecapnya. Lumatan-lumatan kecilku menyakitinya bibirnya yang penuh dengan bekas luka gigitan, isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup mulutku. Saat aku melepasnya, beberapa air mata lolos dari iris mata sayunya.

Kutatap tajam Sang Raja yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku bersimpuh di hadapan budaknya. Raja Luhan menatapku datar, namun kurasa dia tahu jika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"apa dia budak kerajaan, Rajaku ?"

Raja Luhan mendesahkan nafasnya kasar, kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulutnya karena cuaca musim gugur yang dingin. Mata rusa liarnya itu seakan ingin membungkam mulutku.

"kau sudah mencicipinya, apa yang kau tunggu ?"

"aku tidak…"

"Chanyeol, contohkan pada Sehun apa yang harus dilakukan pada makhluk cacat itu"

Jenderal Chanyeol berjalan dengan seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tangan Kai bergetar ketakutan, badan kurus yang masih dalam kungkunganku itu diam-diam menggenggam tangan besiku erat. Kutatap kembali wajahnya, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ringkihan menyedihkan itu keluar seperti biasa. Aku mencoba mengerti ucapannya, mulutnya menganga, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk tangan besiku lalu beralih menuju pedangku yang masih terikat pada pinggangku.

Ringkihan itu kembali kudangar, kali itu dia menarik-narik jubah bulu tebal yang tersampir pada bahuku. Awalnya aku mengira dia mengiba perlindunganku, namun saat langkah kaki Jenderal Chanyeol mendekat dia menarik pedang dari pinggangku dan mendorong tubuhku jatuh ke tanah. Pedang itu ia arahkan pada leher Jenderal Chanyeol. Gerakan kesit itu mengakibatkan luka gores yang cukup dalam pada rahang Jenderal Chanyeol. Kemarahan Jenderal Chanyeol meluap, tangan kirinya menarik paksa pedang yang ada dalam genggaman Kai sedang tangan kanannya menarik leher Kai, mencekiknya hingga Kai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN !"

Teriaknya sebelum berniat menghunuskan pedangku pada jantungnya. Aku bangun dari tanah, kudorong paksa Chanyeol menjauh dari Kai. Chanyeol terjatuh telentang di atas tanah, kuarahkan lengan besiku menuju wajahnya. Namun dia berhasil berkelit dan mengakibatkan retakan tanah yang cukup besar dari kepalan besi yang kubuat dari lengan baruku. Tangan Chanyeol menarik kaki Kai dan mengangkat paksa tubuh telanjangnya. Belati kecil ia arahkan pada leher Kai.

"mendekatlah, dan makhluk ini mati di atas lenganku"

Langkahku tertahan dengan ucapannya. Kai menatapku tajam, memaksaku untuk tetap menyerangnya. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya, melihat Kai mati tidak akan pernah menjadi mimpi buruk yang akan selalu kuingat dalam hidupku.

Tubuh kurus Kai meronta pada Chanyeol mengakibatkan belati itu menggoreskan luka baru pada leher Pangeranku.

"cukup"

Titah Raja Luhan pada kami bertiga.

Kai mengehentikan rontaannya pada pelukan Chanyeol. Kami bertiga menatap Raja yang tidak puas dengan apa yang baru saja disaksikannya. Dia menatap tajam Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh telanjang Kai di atas tanah. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Raja yang ia berikan padaku saat aku menutup tubuhnya dengan jubah bulu tebal yang kukenakan dan saat aku mengeluarkan sapu tanganku dari lipatan baju besiku untuk membersihkan darah pada lehernya.

Kutatap kembali iris yang juga menatapku. Perlahan, kuarahkan tangan kurusnya untuk menekan lukanya dengan sapu tangan yang masih tertempel pada lehernya.

"pasung kembali budak ini. Chanyeol, kau pergilah membersihkan lukamu"

Beberapa pengawal mendekati kami berdua, kedua pengawal berbadan besar mencoba melepas jubah tebal yang ada di bahu Kai.

"jangan lepas"

Ucapku tegas pada mereka berdua. Kedua pengawal itu ketakutan saat melihat tangan besiku yang sudah terkepal. Sedangkan mereka menatap kembali Raja mereka menunggu perintah. Bahkan sepertinya seluruh pengawal yang ada di tempatku menatapku dengan ketakutan. Namun Kai menggenggam tangan besiku yang terkepal memendam kemarahan, saat aku menatap wajahnya dia tersenyum tipis lalu tangan kurusnya memberikan kembali sapu tangan dan jubah tebalku.

Lengan kurusnya ditarik olek kedua pengawal yang ada di atasnya. Lalu mereka berdua membawanya menuju pintu lorong menara barat istana.

"Pengawal"

Sang Raja berucap kembali,

"obati lukanya"

Aku melihat sedikit raut kekhawatiran pada mimic wajah Sang Raja. Aku berdiri di sampingnya, menatap punggung dan pantat telanjang Kai yang semakin menjauh ke dalam menara istana.

"aku tahu kau masih menyayanginya"

Ucapku pada Sang Raja yang masih menatap pergi kepergian adiknya yang bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih lurus menatap lorong gelap yang membawa tubuh Kai pergi.

"apa aku harus memenggal kepalamu Sehun ? dan menggantinya dengan besi berkuatlitas tinggi seperti yang ada di lengan kirimu ?"

Raja Luhan memasuki pintu utama yang akan mengarahkannya pada balarium istana. Aku berada di belakangnya, meskipun tatapan mataku tetap tertuju pada lorong menara yang membawa tubuh Kai pergi. Jika bukan karena pintu utama tertutup mungkin aku akan tetap menatap ruangan kosong itu.

Raja Luhan duduk di atas singgasananya. Dengan tata krama duduk yang sangat berbeda dengan raja sebelumnya. Kakinya melebar, tubuhnya membungkuk dengan tangan yang ada pada dagunya dia menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku. Hanya gestur jari telunjuk yang ia gerakkan untuk memerintahku agar mendekat padanya.

Langkah beratku menggema dalam balarium istana. Aku berhenti sejauh dua meter dari singgasana Raja. Bersimpuh pada salah satu lututku, memberi hormat pada Raja yang baru umurnya jauh lebih muda dari pada umurku.

Raja Luhan tetap terdiam, saat aku menatapnya. Irisnya masih menatapku sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku berdiri dengan postur yang –dinilai tidak sopan- dihadapan Raja. Aku mulai kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia diam, aku diam, kami saling bertatapan tanpa mengerti apa yang dimau oleh salah satu dari kami.

"bertanyalah Lu. Anggap aku sebagai temanmu, kau tahu aku tidak menyukai tatapan itu"

Raja Luhan tersenyum. Dia melepas jubah beratnya dan meninggalkannya di atas singgasana. Laki-laki itu turun dari singgasananya dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Dengan tubuh yang hanya sebatas daguku, aku hanya bisa memeluknya kembali sambil sesekali menggosok rambut coklatnya perlahan. Anak muda ini tidak berubah, dia masih manja ketika aku tidak memperlakukannya sebagai Raja. Pengawal yang ada dalam balarium istana pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa rajanya yang sangat kejam pada adik kandungnya tiba-tiba menjadi seekor kucing manja jika berada dihadapan Jenderalnya.

Raja kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajahku yang juga menatap wajahnya. Bola mata itu berair. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa, tetapi Luhan tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Dia akan menceritakan isi hatinya saat ia ingin menceritakannya.

"kau tidak berubah Jenderal. Bahkan kau tetap tampan"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman tidak berarti yang terlukis pada wajahnya. Lalu air mata itu menetes dan senyuman tanpa arti itu menghilang.

"tubuh Johnny sebesar ini saat aku terakhir memeluknya"

Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Tatapan mata Luhan tampak kosong meskipun bola matanya seakan menatap bola mataku. Dia masih sangat mencintai Jenderalnya. Kuputar kepalaku menatap kedua pengawal yang ada di depan pintu utama. Memberi sinyal agar mereka memberikan privasi kepada Raja mereka.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, tangan telanjangnya mengusap air mata dan ingus yang sedikit keluar dari hidungnya. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju salah satu jendela besar pada dinding timur istananya. Aku mengikutinya (tentu saja) saat dia melipat lengan kecilnya pada bingkai batu jendela itu, aku berdiri di sampingnya sambil tetap menatap wajahnya. Tatapan mata kosong itu mengarah pada objek yang tidak berarti di luar sana.

"ini hari ulang tahunnya"

Ucapnya lirih,

"kami berdua bersumpah di malam itu. Kami akan pergi jauh dan hidup bersama di hari ini, setelah kami merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Kau tahu Sehun, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Meninggalkan semua harapan ayah bahwa aku akan menjadi penerusnya, hanya aku yang dapat menggantikannya, kau tahu aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Menjadi Raja bukanlah keinginanku, dan yang terburuk, ayah selalu mengatakannya dihadapan kami berdua, dihadapan Kai. Dan aku selalu melihat kepala Kai yang menunduk mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Kai lebih mempunyai jiwa itu, di malam hari saat aku pergi ke kamarnya untuk bercerita latihanku denganmu, bagaimana kejamnya kau saat menghukumku karena kesalahan yang tak berarti bagiku, dia menanggapi semua ceritaku dengan kata-kata bijaksananya yang selalu ia tuliskan pada bukunya. Kepercayaan terakhirku padanya kuberikan saat dia melihatku dengan Johnny malam itu . Kami berciuman malam itu, ya … ciuman penuh hasrat yang kami lakukan berujung pada kehancuran. Aku melihat Kai yang membawa bukunya saat itu, tatapan sucinya mengingatkanku bahwa dia adalah adikku dan menghentikan Johnny untuk menebaskan pedangnya pada leher Kai. Aku meninggalkan Johnny, menyuruhnya pergi sebelum orang lain melihatnya bersamaku. Aku mendekat pada Kai dan menjelaskan semua hal kepadanya. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya saat aku memintanya untuk berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada ayah. Adikku tersenyum dengan penuh ketulusan di malam itu, aku memeluknya, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun keesokan harinya, dia berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan saat dia membunuh Johnny, mengasingkanku, dan mengeksekusimu. Dia membunuh Johnny, setelah dia berjanji padaku"

Raja Luhan menghentikan cerita panjangnya. Dia menatapku, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Aku mengasumsikan dia mencoba membuatku untuk tidak mencintai Kai dan memperlakukannya seperti halnya Luhan memperlakukan adiknya itu.

Aku menghindari tatapan Raja Luhan, menatap keluar istana dengan lengan yang bersimpuh pada bingkai batu jendela besar tempat Sang Raja meletakkan sikunya. Aku tahu dia masih menatapku, memintaku untuk membalas ceritanya. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menerima kalimat penyesalan darinya(dan juga hukuman darinya).

"aku tahu kau mencintainya"

Ucapnya masih dengan aku yang memalingkan wajah darinya.

"tapi pikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada sahabatmu. Ingatlah saat kau melihat mayatnya pagi itu"

"aku tahu, berhentilah berbicara"

Raja Luhan tercekat saat aku sedikit membentaknya dan menyorotkan tatapan tajamku padanya. Tatapan tajam itu tidak lagi menyorot padaku. Raut wajahnya seolah terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Namun sekejap kemudian, dia kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya. Seolah tanpa emosi yang berarti dia menjawab bentakanku.

"jika aku membunuhnya, apa kau akan tetap menghormatiku sebagai Rajamu ?"

Tatapan mata itu masih mengintimidasiku. Pertanyaan yang kutakutkan keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"jangan pernah berpikir untuk membunuhnya"

Ucapku tegas padanya.

Aku tidak peduli siapa dia sekarang, aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan dikendalikan oleh nafsu bejatnya untuk membunuh semua orang yang dibencinya. Aku melangkah menjauh dari Raja kecil itu, berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari balarium istana. Dia tidak memanggil namaku ataupun menghentikan langkah kaki beratku. Suara menggema itu tetap terdengar sampai aku benar-benar meninggalkannya sendirian keluar dari ruang utama istana.

Saat malam tiba, kebiasaanku tidak pernah berubah. Aku mengunjungi pub ternama di kota, aku merindukan kebiasaanku ini. Beberapa gelas besar bir kuhabiskan dengan cepat, namun aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kecemasanku pada Kai. Jika Sang Raja berpikir untuk membunuhnya, maka kemungkinan besar dia akan membunuhnya. Tapi aku tahu Luhan terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Jenderal sepertiku. Dia mengenal baik kemampuan maupun pemikiranku.

Seorang pelayan pub memberikan segelas bir lagi padaku. Namun dia tidak pergi setelah meletakkan gelas besar itu. Dia menatapku ngeri saat aku menggenggam gelas bir kayu di mejaku dengan tangan besiku. Pelayan itu cantik. Dia memakai baju pelayan dengan belahan dada rendah seperti wanita di pub pada umumnya.

"tidak pernah melihat lelaki bertangan besi sebelumnya ?"

Tanyaku padanya sambil meminum segelas bir yang sudah ada di tanganku.

"jika yang kau maksud hanya ungkapan 'tangan besi' aku sudah pernah mendengarnya berulang kali. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tangan yang terbuat dari besi"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polosnya. Dia terlihat seperti Kai, dengan dada datarnya membuatnya terlihat seperti Kai wanita. Aku menepuk paha kiriku, aku yakin dia mengetahui isyarat apa itu. Dia wanita pub, tentunya bukan aku yang pertama kali menyuruhnya duduk di atas paha kiriku. Wanita itu tampak takut saat aku menyuruhnya untuk memanjakan daging pahaku dengan belahan pantatnya yang tertutup rok panjang itu.

Namun aku masih tetap seorang laki-laki dengan sifat egois yang kental jika menyangkut dengan hawa nafsu. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan kurusnya dan membuatnya duduk di atas paha kiriku. Kuusap pelan lengan telanjangnya dengan jari besiku dari siku hingga tangan kecilnya. Aku menatap matanya dengan pupil yang membesar ketakutan itu. Wanita itu diam saat aku mencium bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan saat aku melumatnya brutal di bawah kesadaranku yang sudah berkurang karena bir yang terlalu banyak kuteguk.

"ngh"

Desahnya pelan saat aku meremas kasar payudara kecilnya. Aku masih melumat dan menghisap bibirnya dengan gerakan brutal ketika kedua tanganku sudah menggerayangi tubuh kecilnya. Tangan besiku merengkuh pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kananku sudah berada di bawah lapisan rok panjangnya dan menekan-nekan bentolan kecil di antara bibir vaginanya. Saat kulepas ciumanku aku melihat wajahnya yang terlampau menginginkanku sambil tetap menatapku dalam desahan kecilnya. Jari-jariku masih dengan handal mempermainkan daging kecil di antara vaginanya.

"katakan padaku nona, siapa namamu ?"

Wanita itu dengan susah payah menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Jo … Jong Inh …"

Nama yang sedikit aneh untuk seorang perempuan. Tapi apa peduliku, aku sangat menginginkan tubuhnya saat itu. Jari-jariku mulai memasuki lubang kecilnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya dengan teratur sambil mengeluarkan seringaianku padanya. Saat wanita itu menengadahkan kepalanya karena aku berhasil menyentuh titik yang disukainya, aku melahap leher kurusnya. Mengecapnya dengan air liurku dan menggigitnya sedikit keras hingga meninggalkan warna merah di atas kulitnya.

Aku tidak sengaja membuka mataku saat aku melepas ciuman pada leher wanita itu. Di depanku, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan tudung coklat tua dan jubah lusuh yang berwarna sama. Aku menghentikan semua sentuhanku pada wanita itu. Masih menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada laki-laki yang juga menatapku. Wanita itu menatapku heran karena aku menghentikan seluruh rangsanganku padanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat dia membalikkan badannya, dia berdiri dari pangkuanku dan dengan cepat berdiri di samping lelaki yang kukenal itu.

Lelaki itu menatap Jong In, sedangkan aku mencoba memegang tangannya yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik jubah lusuhnya.

"Kai"

To Be Contunued

Mohon maaf karena cerita yang semakin nggak jelas ini. Sepertinya bakal jadi lima chapter untuk cerita ini. Karena tiba-tiba imjaniasi agak mbulet terus jadi manjang. Mohon maaf sekali lagi karena molor update nya, karena rada kesendat sama urusan daftar ulang yang super ribet. Entahlah, aku sampe bingung sendiri setiap mau ngelanjutin pasti ada aja yang musti diurus lagi. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya ya


	3. Chapter 3

Jangan bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi setelah aku melihat Kai di pub malam itu. Aku hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh karena terlalu banyak bir yang kuteguk. Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang membunuhku ketika aku hilang kesadaran. Tapi dilempar ke dalam kandang babi dengan lumpur hitam dan berbau busuk bukan pilihan yang lebih baik.

Ketika aku mengerjapkan mataku, aku melihat pantat seekor babi kecil yang tiba-tiba pergi dari pandanganku saat aku menggerakkan kepalaku. Jangan tanya tentang tubuhku dan baunya, aku bahkan tidak ingin menceritakannya. Di luar kandang kecil itu, Raja Luhan memperlihatkan seringaian dan tatapan puasnya pada tubuhku yang masih setengah telentang di atas lumpur hitam itu. Sedangkan Jenderal Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa emosinya dengan membawa sebuah helm besi di lengkungan tangan kirinya.

"lebih cantik dari pelacur yang kau temui Jenderal ?"

Pertanyaan dari Raja Luhan itu membuat tubuhku meremang. Dengan kepalaku yang masih berputar-putar aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya. Gadis itu, dia ingatan pertama yang kembali pada memoriku lalu Kai ada di sana. Kutatap kembali Raja Luhan yang masih menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang memegang pagar kayu kecil pembatas kandang babi dan tempat kering yang dipijaknya. Jika Raja Luhan mengetahui tentang pelacur itu maka keselamatan Kai akan terancam, meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana pangeran kecil itu berkeliaran di luar istana.

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan kepalaku yang masih berkunang-kunang dengan kaki yang terseok-seok menahan beban tubuhku. Aku berhasil berdiri dengan mengerjapkan mataku dengan tubuh bagian kiriku yang dipenuhi kotoran dan lumpur babi.

"astaga, berapa banyak bir yang kau minum Sehun ? kupikir kau laki-laki yang kuat"

Raja Luhan kembali mengucapkan sindirannya. Namun kali ini dengan raut wajah khawatir dan tubuhnya yang mendekat pada tubuhku dengan memberi usapan kain basah pada pipi kiriku yang tertutup lumpur hitam. Tidak terlalu membantu, tapi wajahku sudah lebih bersih. Dan aku melihat wajah cantik Raja Luhan yang menatapku dengan senyuman keibuannya.

"kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan itu Lu"

Ucapku padanya, wajahnya meredup. Dengan senyuman segarisnya ia pergi dari hadapanku dan meninggalkanku di dalam kandang kecil itu. Aku menatap punggung kecilnya yang menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Lalu menatap Jenderal Chanyeol yang masih berada di tempatnya berdiri.

"latihan akan dimulai dua jam lagi, bersihkan tubuhmu Jenderal"

Ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa emosinya, aku mulai berpikir bahwa jiwa Jenderal Chanyeol telah dibekukan oleh penyihir di daratan utara. Langkah kaki beratnya meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membersihkan diriku dalam kamar mandi kerajaan. Hanya tempat itu yang mempunyai persediaan air berlebih yang bisa membersihkan tubuhku dari lumpur mengerikan itu.

Air hangat itu memenuhi bak yang akan membersihkan tubuhku. Jadi aku melepas seluruh pakaianku dan perlahan menenggelamkan tubuhku dalam bak mandi batu yang cukup besar itu. Jangan khawatir dengan lumpur yang memenuhi tubuhku sebelumnya, aku sudah mengguyurnya jadi air dalam bak ini hanya bertugas memijat tubuh penatku. Saat aku memejamkan kedua mataku di dalam air, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi agung itu. Jadi aku keluar dari air hangat itu dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada sisi bak batu bulat itu sambil menatap seorang budak yang berjalan dengan langkah kecil ke arahku, Kai.

Masih dengan tanpa busana, dia menggerakkan kaki kurusnya ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Aku bersyukur dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi entah apa yang kupikirkan, setiap gerakan yang ia buat terasa sangat sensual bahkan dengan hanya kaki kecilnya yang melangkah mendatangiku (dan juga penis kecil yang menggantung pada jepitan paha kurus itu).

Dia berjalan lalu berhenti di belakang tubuhku yang (tentu saja) masih telanjang dengan sebagian besar tubuhku yang masih tertutup bak mandi besar itu. Pangeran kecil itu memegang bahuku, saat aku menoleh padanya dia memberikanku sebuah tumpukan kertas bersampul kayu yang dibawanya. Aku membukanya, dan membaca tulisan yang ia tulis di sana. Dengan spontan otot dahiku berkerut saat membacanya.

' _Raja Luhan memintaku untuk memandikanmu'_

Aku senang dengan perintah itu. Tapi kenapa Luhan memberikan perintah itu padanya setelah tatapan yang ia berikan padaku di kandang babi sebelumnya.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan Kai masuk ke dalam bak mandiku. Tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan lengan besiku yang menyetntuh pinggang sempitnya. Melingkar pada tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya menduduki pinggangku. Aku mati-matian menahan nafsuku saat merasakan penis kecilnya bergesekan dengan penis besarku. Namun tatapan mataku tidak bisa berbohong padanya, aku sangat menginginkan tubuhnya.

"tulis jawabanmu dengan jujur Pangeran Kai, kenapa Raja Luhan menyuruhmu melakukan ini ?"

Kai menatap mataku dengan ketakutan saat aku bertanya padanya dengan kedua tanganku mencengkeram pinggang kecilnya. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak, tangannya pun tidak bergerak menggapai buku yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Matanya berair ketakutan saat aku semakin mengencangkan genggaman tanganku pada sekeliling pinggangnya.

Saat air mata itu terjatuh, aku menipiskan jarak kepalaku dengan kepalanya. Membusurkan punggungku dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu, bersihkan saja tubuhku"

Kembali kugunakan tepian bak mandi sebagai penopang punggungku. Lalu tangan Kai dengan halus menyapu bahu dan dadaku dengan daun Leon yang ada di tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku karena sentuhan yang diberikannya terasa sangat menyenangkan. Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, tangan kecil Pangeranku menggosok dada bidangku. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu saat tatapan kagumnya tertangkap oleh kedua mataku. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum, atau melakukan hal lebih padanya. Bahkan kedua tanganku yang menggenggam pinggangnya sudah tidak lagi melingkari tempat itu. Hanya kedua mataku yang tetap menatapnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menatapnya, aku hanya menyukainya.

Kedua tangan Kai terus mengusap kedua dadaku lalu berhenti, dia menatapku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku tahu dia membutuhkan sesuatu dan dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Namun aku malah menyukainya dengan memperlihatkan seringaianku padanya. Dia ketakutan dan aku sadar jika aku tetap menggodanya seperti ini, dia akan menganggapku sama seperti Raja Luhan dan orang lain yang memperbudaknya.

"aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu"

Ucapku padanya.

Lalu Kai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan meraih buku yang ada di samping kepalaku. Aku sangat menyukai sensasi gesekan penis kecil itu.

Pangeran kecil itu menuliskan sesuatu di sana, dengan tangan berbusa dan jemari kurus yang menggenggam pensil buatannya sendiri. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia membuatnya, dia melakukannya semenjak dia berumur enam tahun. Gesekan pensil itu berhenti dan dia memperlihatkan tulisan itu padaku.

' _aku harus menggosok punggungmu'_

Aku tersenyum menanggapi tulisan Kai. Dia kembali menutup bukunya dan menempatkannya di tempat semula.

"aku mulai bosan dengan gosokan tangan kecilmu. Bolehkah aku menceritakan sebuah cerita padamu, Pangeran ?"

Kai menatapku menyelidik karena ucapanku. Lalu dia duduk tenang di atas pinggangku sambil menunggu cerita yang akan kuceritakan padanya.

"ini cerita tentang ketiga Putri di sebuah kerajaan kuno. Sang Raja memiliki ketiga Putri sebelum istrinya meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Putri sulung sangat suka melukis, dia melukis pemandangan, setangkai bunga, atau bahkan sesosok manusia. Putri bungsu sebagai putri terkecil dia suka bermain, memakai gaun berwarna cerah dan selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. Namun Sang Raja selalu kecewa pada Putri tengah, kepribadiannya yang berbeda membuat Sang Raja kehilangan harapan padanya"

Kai masih menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Putri tengah lebih menyukai tantangan, dia bahkan selalu bermain dengan seorang Jenderal yang ada di sana. Mereka bermain pedang dan berlatih hampir setiap hari. Namun Raja sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Di suatu malam, Sang Raja merencanakan pembunuhan Sang Jenderal. Sekelompok penyamun bayaran ia sewa untuk membunuh Jenderal. Sang Jenderal terbunuh malam itu, mayatnya ditemukan di sebuah parit milik salah satu warga. Putri tengah sangat sedih karena kepergian Jenderal yang sangat ia sayangi"

Tatapan ketakutan itu semakin menjadi.

"Sang Raja datang kepada putrinya, mengatakan padanya bahwa Sang Jenderal telah dibunuh oleh sekelompok penyamun yang hidup berkelompok di sebuah desa kecil. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, Sang Putri telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya"

Tanganku merayap menuju belahan pantat Pangeran Kai, membelainya lembut sambil tetap bercerita dan menatap kedua matanya.

"Di malam hari, Sang Putri datang ke kamar ayahnya. Dengan penerangan lilin hangat yang redup dia bisa melihat istri Sang Raja bersiap untuk tidur di samping suaminya. Sang Putri bertanya ke mana ayahnya dan Sang Ratu menjawab dia sedang berada di luar, Sang Putri mendekat dengan menggenggam belati yang diambilnya pada nakas meja Sang Ratu"

Tanganku meremas pantat halus milik pangeran kecil itu dan aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya karena tangan besiku juga meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dengan kuat.

"Sang Putri bergerak cepat, dia menarik tangan Sang ratu dan menghunuskan belati itu pada jantungnya dengan sekali gerakan"

Aku memasukkan kedua jariku ke dalam lubang anusnya. Kedua mataku tetap menatap mata Pangeran Kai yang menatapku sayu dengan bibir menganga kesakitan.

"Sang Putri kemudian menyembunyikan mayat Sang Ratu di bawah ranjang besar milik penguasa kerajaan itu. Lalu ia melepas seluruh bajunya, mempersilahkan angin lembut yang berhembus dari lubang kecil jendelanya membelai tubuh telanjangnya sambil menunggu Sang Raja. Ketika hentakan kaki Sang Raja terdengar, Sang Putri menutup tirai transparan yang melingkari ranjang ayahnya"

Kedua tanganku mengangkat pinggang kecil itu, menggosokkan belahan pantat itu dengan penisku yang sudah mengacung karena gesekan yang dibuatnya. Pangeran Kai yang mengerti dengan apa yang kumau melingkarkan tangan kurusnya pada leherku sambil tetap menatapku dengan menggigit bibir tebalnya.

"Sang Raja datang dengan nada gembira mengatakan,'penyamun-penyamun itu sangat senang dengan hadiah yang kuberikan, semoga Jenderal tenang di alam yang berbeda' Sang Putri yang mendengarnya menitikkan air mata penuh amarah, 'suamiku' ucapnya,'kenapa kau tidak menikmati tubuhku ? aku tahu kau lelah mengerahkan kecerdasanmu untuk membunuh Sang jenderal'. Sang Raja mendekat, nafsunya tersulut saat melihat bayangan telanjang istri palsunya dibalik tirai putih ranjangnya. Ketika Sang Raja membuka tirainya"

Kedua tanganku mengangkat pinggang kecil pangeran kecil yang mulai tersulut nafsunya,

"lalu Sang Putri menusukkan belati yang ternoda oleh darah Sang Ratu"

Dan menurunkannya lubang surganya tepat di atas penis perkasaku.

"dia menatap dengan penuh air mata kebencian pada ayahnya yang telah tertusuk dengan belati yang sama yang menusuk istrinya"

Aku menatap mata sayu Kai dengan kilatan nafsu yang tak dapat kubendung lagi. Bibirnya menganga dengan desahan lirih yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"tamat"

Ucapku dengan mensejajarkan wajah kami berdua, menatap mata sayunya dan melumat kedua buah bibir tebal yang selalu membuatku merindukannya. Dia diam saat aku mengoyak seluruh bibirnya, mendominasi mulutnya dengan lidah yang sudah menjalar masuk ke dalam gua hangat itu. Saat aku melepas pautan itu, aku melihat tatapan mata Kai yang ketakutan dengan bibir bengkaknya yang bergetar.

"anggukan kepalamu jika wanita yang kutemui di pub malam itu adalah putri yang sama dalam cerita yang baru saja kuceritakan padamu"

Bisikku padanya, Pangeran Kai kembali memasang wajah tanpa emosinya. Lalu jemarinya menyentuh pipi kananku, dan jari telunjuknya bergerak seolah menutup mulutku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Pangeran Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memijat penisku yang ada di dalam lubang surganya.

Dengan tangan besiku aku menyingkirkan telunjuk Pangeran Kai yang ada pada mulutku. Kusandarkan kembali punggungku pada pinggiran bak mandi batu dengan ombak kecil dalam air di dalamnya karena gerakan Kai di atasku.

"gerakkan pinggangmu sampai aku menyuruhmu berhenti dan aku tidak akan menggunakan mulutku"

Pangeran Kai tersenyum padaku sambil tetap menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang sudah basah. Masih dengan menatap matanya, desahan lirih itu keluar dari mulut indahnya.

To Be Continued

Semakin GaJe ya ? mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas penggunaan kata yang juelek, lagi miskin diksi karena udah lama nggak nulis FF (atau emang sayanya aja yang nggak pinter) terima kasih pada semua review yang sudah tertulis. Saya akan balas satu-persatu karena sambungan internet saya yang udah lancar jaya dan kesibukan Alhamdulillah belum ada. Terima kasih banyak atas semua dukungannya.

Review Juseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kurasa aku mengerti tentang kebutuhan atau obsesi seks yang dimiliki oleh hampir seluruh penduduk istana maupun Raja Luhan kepada Pangeran Kai. Setelah bercinta dengannya, aku semakin menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Dia tetap menatap sayu kedua bola mataku sambil menaik turunkan tubuh eloknya. Pantat kenyal itu, astaga, kurasa aku bisa saja memperkosanya malam itu jika saja tidak kerajaan tidak sedang mengadakan pesta.

Malam itu adalah hari jadi kerajaan. Ya, kami menyelenggarakan pesta untuk bangunan tua yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggal bagi semua Raja bijaksana atau menakutkan atau bahkan brengsek seperti Raja Luhan selama ratusan tahun. Seluruh tamu undangan tampak sangat menakjubkan malam itu, mereka mengenakan gaun terbaik mereka. Mereka bersorak dengan minuman di tangan mereka, menari dengan pasangan mereka, atau hanya sekedar berdiri menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan atau bercerita dengan teman yang mereka temui di sini.

Pangeran Kai menari malam itu. Dia meliukkan badannya di atas sebuah meja panjang dengan selendang yang melilit tubuhnya. Sayangnya atau beruntungnya, tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya karena riasan yang ia kenakan menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Corak kuning di atas kedua kelopak matanya dan merah pada kedua bibirnya juga goresan hitam di atas corak kuning di atas matanya dan jangan lupakan bedak putih tebal yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Juga kostum yang menyerupai lilitan selendang sutera yang melilit tubuhnya. Tariannya indah dan sensual. Tak jarang beberapa bangsawan menanyakan tentang sang penari pada Jenderal Chanyeol.

Kau bisa menebak apa jawaban Jenderal Chanyeol. Ya, dia tidak menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh bangsawan-bangsawan itu.

Aku berjalan di dalam koridor istana, selain untuk menghindari seluruh keramaian itu, Pangeran Kai sudah berhenti menari dan entah pergi ke mana. Lalu mataku tertuju pada sebuah balkon tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri aku memergoki Raja Luhan yang sedang berbicara pada seorang laki-laki yang kuasumsikan adalah Pangeran Kai. Tapi sebelum aku berhasil mendekatinya, keduanya pergi meninggalkan balkon. Berjalan dengan arah berlawanan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Raja Luhan.

Sang Raja pergi ke ruangannya. Saat aku membuka pintunya dia sudah telanjang dengan mimik wajah terkejut karena melihatku masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Dia sepertinya cukup bersyukur karena itu aku.

"kurasa seharusnya kau tahu etika"

Ucapnya sambil menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk basah yang ada di tangannya. Wajah kecil itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Raja Luhan menutup pintunya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sang Raja menatapku heran dan ketakutan.

"jangan bersikap terlalu misterius"

Ucapnya sambil melirikkan matanya padaku.

"apa kau tahu tentang cerita kerajaan kuno yang hancur saat kau berumur dua tahun ?"

Raja Luhan beranjak pergi dari hadapanku mengambil sebotol minyak badan sambil menunggingkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak bercanda, pantatnya sangat indah.

"ya … tidak … entahlah. Aku lupa"

"aku menceritakannya pada Kai pagi ini dan sesuatu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau … entahlah, berkesinambungan"

Raja Luhan tetap berdiri membelakangiku. Dia berbalik dan menatapku menyelidik, mencari sebuah jawaban yang bahkan tidak kuketahui pertanyaannya. Kedua telapak tangannya sibuk membuka tutup botol minyak badan berwarna hijau yang dipegangnya.

Raja Luhan menyerahkan botol itu pada tanganku. Aku menerimanya, lalu dia berjalan ke atas ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Aku mengikutinya, duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya saat bola matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar megahnya. Terkahir kali aku melihat tatapan itu adalah di saat kematian Johnny.

"apa aku harus mengoleskannya pada tubuhmu ?"

Raja Luhan tidak bergeming.

"ya"

Ucapnya lirih.

Aku mencoba mengingat hari apa ini. Apakah hari kematian Johnnya, atau hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi aku tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"biasanya orang akan mengoleskannya pada punggung mereka"

Raja Luhan masih menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tatapan mata itu tidak bergeming. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatapku dengan tatapan mata kosongnya.

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

Ucapnya lirih, suara mencicitnya itu hampir menyerupai suara lirihan Pangeran Kai. Aku tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, aku diam karena aku takut jika kemudian aku tidak menyetujui hal yang diusulkannya.

Raja Luhan menggeser tubuhnya. Tubuh telanjangnya mendekat padaku, tangannya menggenggam tangan besiku.

"temani aku malam ini …"

Suara itu …

"aku merindukannya Sehun"

Raja Luhan meletakkan dahinya pada bahuku. Bisikannya itu terdengar sangat putus asa. Aku menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas ranjangnya. Menatap wajah depresinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia mengatakan 'merindukannya' sangat jelas bahwa yang dimaksud olehnya adalah Johnny. Dia menginginkan Johnny, sentuhannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, dia tidak pernah seputus asa ini sebelumnya.

Aku mencodongkan tubuhku sedangkan Raja Luhan masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Aku melumat pelan bibirnya, bibir Raja Luhan tidak membalas ciumanku. Bahkan sampai aku melepas pagutan yang cukup lama itu. Aku masih berada beberapa centi di depan wajahnya, tangan kananku menangkup rahang kecilnya, ibu jariku menghapus lelehan saliva yang kutinggalkan di atas kedua bibirnya.

"apa kau masih membutuhkan minyak itu ?"

Kedua pipi Raja Luhan memerah. Pupil matanya membesar, dia tidak tersenyum namun bola matanya bergerak gugup. Aku menjauh darinya, turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil tutup botol minyak badan yang sebelumnya ia letakkan pada nakas meja. Aku menutupnya kembali saat merasakan kedua tangan kecil itu memelukku dari belakang. Raja Luhan menginginkannya malam ini, dan sebagai seorang laki-laki aku tahu itu sangat sulit apalagi jika pasanganmu sudah meninggalakanmu untuk selamanya.

Tubuhku berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena lumatanku terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"kenapa tidak meminta pertolongan Kai ? dia budakmu"

Ucapku padanya.

Lalu Raja Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma leherku dengan hidung kecilnya.

"penisnya terlalu kecil untuk meniduri lubang jalangku John"

Raja Luhan menurunkan pandangannya pada dadaku. Dia memanggilku dengan nama itu sambil membuka satu-persatu kancing baju bangsawanku, dia sama sekali tidak menatap wajahku saat melakukannya. Bahkan saat ia menjatuhkan bajuku setelah berhasil membedah seluruh kancingnya. Raja Luhan meraba dadaku yang hanya berlapis kamisol putih tipis. Lalu dia menatap wajahku dan berhenti melakukannya. Tubuh telanjangnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"ma … maafkan aku Sehun. Kau bisa pergi"

Ucapnya terbata, mencoba menyembunyikan nafsunya yang sudah berhasil membuat kejantanannya setengah berdiri.

Aku tahu aku bisa saja pergi dan meninggalkannya beronani sendirian dengan memanggil nama Johnny semalaman. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, selain karena dia temanku, dia juga sudah membuatku ingin menidurinya.

"hei"

Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Raja Luhan. Namun dia tetap ingin menjauhiku.

Aku mengambil belati yang ada di atas meja Raja Luhan, matanya mengikuti gerakan tanganku keheranan. Aku lalu menyobek bagian bawah kamisol tipisku. Dengan sobekan melingkar yang cukup panjang itu aku menutup kedua matanya. Mengikat kain itu melingkar pada matanya.

"malam ini, aku Johnny"

Raja Luhan belum menjawabnya, namun aku sudah menerjang bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang sangat halus. Aku tidak berhenti melumat kasar kedua bongkahan bibirnya sampai aku menidurkannya di atas ranjang. Ciumanku berpindah pada leher kurusnya, menggigitnya dengan dengan penuh nafsu, lalu berpindah pada kedua dadanya dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"ahn … Johnny…. Ouh"

Dengan lenguhan Raja Luhan, aku bisa berasumsi bahwa Johnny sering bermain kasar pada Laki-laki yang berada di bawahku. Tapi hubungan seks yang kami lakukan berakhir dengan skor yang sama. Saat Raja Luhan membayangkan tubuh Johnny sedang menghajar lubangnya, aku membayangkan tubuh Pangeran Kai yang menghimpit penisku.

Malam itu mungkin adalah malam yang sangat indah bagi Raja Luhan, karena bahkan dalam tidurnya dia masih memelukku sambil memanggilku 'Johnny'. Kami menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan mendesahkan nama laki-laki lain yang ada dalam fantasi kami.

Aku terbangun dengan cahaya matahari hangat yang menerobos lapisan kain gorden tipis yang menutupi jendela kamar Sang Raja. Saat aku menoleh pada bahu kananku, Raja luhan masih tertidur dengan kain penutup mata yang menutupi kedua matanya begitu pula tangan kananku yang masih berada di bawah tubuhnya. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"kau cukup egois dengan seluruh selimut yang kau gunakan, Yang Mulia"

Ucapku berbisik padanya.

Bibir itu melengkung dengan senyuman kepuasan yang indah. Saat tanganku beranjak akan melepas lilitan kain yang menutup matanya, Raja Luhan menghentikannya.

"jangan Johnny"

Ucapnya padaku dan aku mengikuti permainannya.

Kedua tanganku kembali menyentuh kedua bongkahan pantatnya dan meremasnya perlahan. Raja Luhan lalu membuka penutup matanya dan menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"melihatmu di sampingku seperti ini benar-benar kenyataan yang menyedihkan, Oh Sehun"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain tersenyum atas apa yang ia ucapkan. Aku mengecup kedua bongkahan bibir yang sudah mengering dihembus udara pagi yang dingin itu.

Kedua daun pintu raja Luhan terbuka, kami berdua spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Pangeran Kai masuk masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Dia menatapku sinis,namun Raja Luhan seolah tidak menghiraukannya.

Jemari Pangeran Kai mulai bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku yang selalu dibawanya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Raja Luhan.

Sang Raja mengambilnya, lalu menyeringai puas pada adiknya. Begitu pula dengan Kai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku kebingungan. Ditambah saat Raja Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur mencium pipi adiknya.

"selamat datang kembali saudaraku, ambillah bajuku atau mandilah dengan Sehun. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kurasa kau harus cukup bersyukur dengan diterimanya kau sebagai anggota kerajaan lagi"

Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. Namun aku tetap tidak mengeti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"tunggu, aku sangat senang dengan apa yang kau ucapkan Rajaku. Tapi bagaimana ?"

Raja Luhan berjalan menuju botol anggurnya, meminumnya langsung dari botolnya. Bahkan dia tidak marah saat Pangeran Kai berjalan ke arahnya dan meneguk anggur dari botol yang sama.

"Kai, mungkin kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu padanya di bak mandiku. Bersihkan dirimu saudaraku dan juga tubuhnya, aku yakin aku menumpahkan banyak sperma di atas tubuhnya"

Pangeran Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak senang. Dia sepertinya mulai membenciku setelah berjalan melewati kedua daun pintu itu dan melihatku tidur telanjang dengan tubuh kakaknya yang telanjang pula.

Namun Raja Luhan mendorong bahunya pelan, memaksanya untuk mandi bersamaku. Jadi kami melakukannya. Hanya saja, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Pangeran Kai tidak berada di atas pangkuanku, karena beberapa menit lalu aku mendengarnya memperoleh kebebasan, dia bukan lagi seorang budak yang harus memuaskan nafsuku atau orang lain yang ada dalam kerajaan.

Pangeran Kai duduk di sebelahku dengan busa yang menutupi hampir sebatas bahunya. Jangan bertanya tentang keadaanku, aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap keelokan tubuhnya semenjak dia masuk ke dalam kamar Sang Raja. Namun sepertinya Pangeran Kai tidak memperdulikan tatapan kekagumanku.

"aku tahu kau akan menolak bercinta denganmu. Jadi biarkan aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan padamu"

Pangeran Kai menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Tatapan mata sayu itu masih terlihat menggemaskan dan lucu.

"apa Jong In ada hubungannya dengan semua ini ?"

Tatapan mata Kai tampak puas dengan pertanyaanku, senyuman di bibirnya adalah senyuman terbrengsek yang pernah kulihat darinya. Kemudian Pangeran Kai duduk di atas tubuhku, dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Menggoda penisku yang baru saja tertidur setelah menggagahi kakaknya semalaman. Aku menyukainya tentu saja, pantat kenyal yang menggoda itu menggesek kulit penisku dengan ritme yang teratur dan menggoda. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaranku.

"Pangeran, aku ingin kau menjawabku"

Ucapku sekali lagi padanya.

Pangeran Kai menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, dia menciptakan busa yang cukup tebal di samping kananku. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'kau akan tahu'

To Be Continued

SAYA BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF ATAS PENGERJAAN YANG SANGAT LAMA KARENA … jujur chapter ini paling memusingkan buat saya karena chapter ini yang nyambungin ke klimaks dan akhir ceritanya di chapter depan. Nggak tahu udah berapa kali kuedit cerita ini, dan saya sangatsangatsangat meminta maaf atas hasil yang kurang memuaskan. SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS NC ANNYA HUNHAN. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Dan terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah review/fav/foll kalian JJANG. SUKA KALIAN EONNIDEUL OPPADEUL. Sementara saya nge post ini, saya bales review kalian satu persatu. Terima Kasih ^^


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Pagi itu aku kembali menyetubuhi Kai, tetapi waktu berjalan sangat cepat hingga kami hanya menyelesaikan satu ronde sebelum Jenderal Chanyeol datang dan memberitahuku bahwa ada tugas penting dari Sang Raja. Jadi aku keluar dari bak mandi, mencium Kai dengan setiap perasaan yang aku miliki saat itu dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk besar yang sudah ada di sana. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, aku adalah seorang Jenderal dengan sikap terbrengsek yang mungkin pernah kau temui. Menikmati badan kedua kakak beradik pewaris tahta kerajaan meskipun mengatakan bahwa hanya satu yang memikat hatiku. Percayalah, kau akan menemukan banyak laki-laki yang lebih buruk daripada aku. Aku hanya menggolongkan diriku sebagai pria dengan masa muda terbaik yang pernah kujalani.

Jadi, Jenderal Chanyeol memanggilku. Selama perjalanan melewati lorong-lorong istana yang cukup besar dan sibuk itu wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang cukup hebat bagi seorang Chanyeol. Maksudku dia seorang manusia dengan emosi dan raut wajah sekaku batu (hanya terlihat senang ketika menyetubuhi Pangeran Kai), cukup menggelisahkan pula melihatnya seperti ini.

Baju besi berat yang ia pakai terdengar sedikit mendecit saat kedua kakinya melangkah dengan langkah berat dan cepat. Keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, hal itu mempengaruhiku. Hal gila apalagi yang Raja inginkan untuk kita lakukan.

Setelah langkah berat yang cukup banyak itu kami bergabung dengan prajurit lainnya yang berbaris rapi di latar depan kerajaan. Aku terkejut, tentu saja, hanya ada satu penjelasan saat semuanya berkumpul dengan baju besi seperti ini. Antara pergi berperang atau menyerang suatu daerah kekuasaan lawan. Tapi perang membutuhkan startegi pemikiran dari aku dan juga Chanyeol, dan kami berdua tidak pernah mendapat panggilan dari Sang Raja sendiri yang menitahkan kami untuk berperang melawan sebuah pasukan atau organisasi pembangkang tertentu. Jadi hanya ada satu hal yang pasti meskipun aku cukup yakin kami tidak mempunyai lawan yang serius saat itu.

"Selamat Pagi para Prajuritku !"

Suara lantang Sang Raja dari atas paviliun membuat sorak sorai barisan para prajurit meneriaki Raja mereka dengan sorakan menyembah. Kecuali Jenderal Chanyeol.

"aku tahu kalian kebingungan dengan alarm berkumpul yang dibunyikan pagi ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada Jenderal Chanyeol yang harus pergi ke setiap kamar pimpinan barisan untuk menyampaikan berita berkumpul ini, termasuk kamar Jenderal Besar Sehun. Jadi langsung saja, malam lalu saat pesta digelar, kita semua berbagi kebahagiaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan itu menjadi sebuah udara hampa yang mengisi asupan birahiku. Dengan dikembalikannya Pangeran Kai sebagai Pangeran, kita tidak lagi mempunyai budak"

"apa yang dia bicarakan ?"

Bisikku pelan yang dibalas oleh gelengan kepala kecil oleh Jenderal Chanyeol.

"tapi dengan usiaku yang semakin bertambah, dan lagi aku belum memiliki pewaris tahta. Aku berpikir bahwa saatnya untuk mencari seorang Ratu yang akan melahirkan seorang anak untukku. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kandidat yang tepat. Aku bersyukur dengan kejujuran Pangeran Kai, dia telah menemukan seorang wanita yang telah kucari"

Kata-kata itu membuatku merasakan ketakutan yang sama saat Raja Luhan memberikan hukuman pada Pangeran Kai untuk pertama kalinya.

"entah dia akan memberiku anak . . . atau segenggam rasa terima kasih yang setimpal dari negeri asalnya. Itu saja, kedua Jenderal tolong pergi ke ruanganku. Dan kalian semua . . . pergi berlatih, hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum kalian memulai misi kalian"

Aku maupun Jenderal Chanyeol mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sang Raja. Meskipun sama-sama memiliki rasa tidak aman pada pidato panjangnya.

Kami memasuki aula istana, Raja Luhan dan Pangeran Kai telah berada di sana. Berbeda dari biasanya, aura kebangsawanan Pangeran Kai mencuat sangat kuat dengan baju kerajaan yang ia pakai. Kami saling bertatapan, dia melempar senyum padaku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan tundukan hormat kepalaku padanya. AKu bersumpah, dia sangat terlihat menawan saat itu.

Raja Luhan masih dengan jubah tebal rajanya duduk di atas singgasananya memakan sebiji anggur dan meludahkan bijinya ke atas lantai marmer yang agung ini. Dia tidak seperti sehabis melakukan pidato besar-besaran pada sebagian besar prajuritnya.

"ayahku selalu melarangku mengotori ruangan ini. Cih"

Ucapnya dengan suara mengejek.

Aku dan Jenderal Chanyeol bertumpu siku di hadapannya. Kami tidak tahu harus membuka pertemuan ini dengan mengatakan apa. Bahkan sekedar mengatakan kata penghormatan pada Sang Raja, lidah kami terasa kelu. Perasaan berkecamuk itu terus menghantuiku, meskipun aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan menanti di saat itu.

Sang Raja menegakkan duduknya, menyuruh pelayan yang membawa piring penuh anggur itu pergi. Yang berarti, giliran kami untuk melayaninya.

Raja Luhan menatap kami berdua bergantian, lalu menyeriangai penuh kepuasan.

"kemenangan benar-benar ada di tanganku"

Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang masih berada di atas wajah liciknya.

"kedua Jenderal terhebat di seluruh negeri ini. Ah, aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuan kalian"

"serangan apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"

Aku bosan berbasa-basi dengan Raja yang sudah berada di atas angan-angan seperti ini. Raja Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan matanya yang tersenyum atau mengejek.

"jawaban atas pertanyaanmu semalam akan segera kau ketahui Jenderal"

Raja Luhan memperlihatkan isyarat tangannya pada kedua pengawal yang membawa sebuah peti kayu besar padanya. Mereka berdua membukanya dan Raja Luhan sekali lagi membawa senjata yang membuatku mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia berkuasa. Sebuah bole besi besar dengan rantai menjutai panjang. Raja luhan menarik rantai itu. Mengejutkan, dia masih mampu menarik bola besi besar yang pernah menjadi temannya dalam sel itu.

Raja Luhan sekali lagi mengeluarkan seringaian berbisanya, tersenyum licik dengan kabut rencana berbisa yang sudah sangat tampak dari kilatan matanya. Dia menatapku dan berjalan mendekatiku dengan bola besi yang terseret genggaman tangan kanannya.

"aku ingin kalian menghancurkan desa Quizel. Bawa seorang perempuan bernama Jong In ke sini, kau tahu benar siapa perempuan itu Jenderal Oh. Putri kedua dari Kerajaan Tiberius yang hancur puluhan tahun yang lalu. Atau ratusan ? entahlah. Bawa dia ke sini, dia akan menjadi istriku atau kita akan mengembalikannya pada Kerajaannya yang lahir kembali sebagai Kerajaan Makfandon. Dia bandit dengan harga yang luar biasa tinggi di sana, tentu kerajaan akan mendapatkan untung besar dengan ditangkapnya Putri pelacur itu"

Aku memproses titah Sang Raja dengan semua ketidak setejuanku di kepala. Aku tidak tahu dengan Jenderal Chanyeol, tapi kurasa dia tidak senang pula dengan perintah yang terdengar sangat kekanakan ini.

"Rajaku, kenapa kau tidak meminangnya secara langsung ? menghancurkan seluruh desa hanya untuk seorang gadis bangsawan merupakan sebuah aksi yang brutal dan kekanank-kanakan. Dan jika gadis bernama Jong In ini benar seorang Putri di dalam cerita kerajaan kuno itu tidakkah dia terlalu tua untuk menjadi pasanganmu ? dan terakhir, Kerajaan Quisseldorf memiliki kekayaan lebih dari cukup"

Sang Raja berdehem dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Dia menatapku dengan mata menyipit, lalu duduk kembali di singgasananya dengan decitan mengerikan dari bola besi yang masih terhubung dengan tangannya. Dia duduk dengan angkuh disana, menatapku lalu menyeringai dan tertawa sinting dengan suara mengintimidasinya.

"oh ya tuhan, Oh Sehun. Tentu kau adalah Jenderal terpintar yang pernah kutemui. Mata-mataku mengatakan bahwa kau pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu pub ? benar ? dia cukup muda karena terakhir kali kutahu dia menerima kutukan dengan membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Kutukan yang menyenangkan, menjadi muda dan hidup untuk selamanya. Tapi tidak jika kau terus melihat orang yang kau sayangi lapuk termakan usia, atau digantung tanpa sehelai busana tepat di depan hidung orang ketiga dalam hubunganmu"

Senyuman licik itu memudar, aura kemarahan itu sangat kental. Raja Luhan memasan wajah temboknya denga tatapan tajam yang tersulut kemarahan. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum sinting dan tertawa dengan suara mengerikan. Aku menatap Chanyeol yang ada di sampingku, rahangnya mengeras. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa menahan amarahnya untuk semenit kedepan. Jadi aku memerintahkan semua orang kecuali aku, Sang raja, dan Pangeran Kai untuk tetap berada dalam aula besar istana.

Suara pintu bedebum tertutup. Orang terakhir yang meninggalkan aula besar adalah Chanyeol dengan raut wajahnya yang masih ingin memakan manusia hidup-hidup.

"Lu, aku bersumpah jika ini tentang Johnny lagi…"

"INI MEMANG TENTANG JOHNNY !"

Segera sebelum aku menyampaikan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, Raja Luhan membentakku dengan rahan mengeras dan sorotan setajam elang. Namun Pangeran Kai tampak biasa dengan bentakan kakaknya itu.

"SELURUH HIDUPKU ADALAH TENTANG DIRINYA ! OH SE HUN ! JANGAN PERNAH MEMBANTAHKU ! DIA TEMANMU ! WANITA ITU MEMBUNUHNYA ! WANITA ITU ADALAH PEMBUNUH KEJI YANG SEBENARNYA !"

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, Pangeran Kai menghindari kontak mata denganku. Raja Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Rajaku, pembunuhnya sudah kau habisi, dia adalah ayahmu ! dan laki-laki di sampingmu yang juga adikmu sudah kau hukup sepanjang waktunya selama ini. Kau menjadikannya budak ! Dan sekarang kau mencari seorang bajingan imajinasi baru untuk menjadi tersangka dalam pembunuhan Johnny !? Aku berada di sana saat itu ! Jangan bertingkah seolah aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa, jangan bertingkah seolah kematiannya hanya berdampak padamu"

Raja Luhan berjalan mendekatiku, lalu bola besi itu menghantam perutku dengan keras. Aku terpental cukup jauh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutku. Raja Luhan berjalan mendekatiku lagi dan berniat untuk menghancurkanku sebelum Pangeran Kai menggenggam tangannya. Mencegahnya melakukannya.

Pangeran Kai menunjukkan tatapan khawatirnya padaku masih dengan menenangkan kakaknya. Dia membawa kakaknya kembali ke singgasana, aku melihatnya dari kejauhan dia menuliskan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Raja Luhan menahan emosinya dan bertahan untuk tidak menghancurkanku.

Pangeran Kai lalu beranjak mendekat padaku, menarikku menuju ruangan tabib. Namun dia dengan telaten meracik obat-obatan sendiri dan menitahkan seluruh tabib untuk keluar.

"tolong jangan katakan padaku bahwa kemarahan kakakmu ada hubungannya denganmu"

Sang Pangeran masih tidak menggerakkan tangannya di atas bukunya, ataupun mencoba menuliskan jawaban padaku. Dia menyerahkanku semangkuk obat cair dan menyuruhku meminumnya.

"kenapa Jong In ? apa maksudnya ? kenapa kau terlihat gelisah saat kau mendengar kemarahan kakakmu ?"

Aku melihat pupil matanya yang terus bergerak tak menentu. Aku mengetahui satu hal saat itu, Pangeran Kai merencanakan sesuatu.

"Pangeran, aku bersumpah ! apa yang kau rencanakan !?"

Ucapku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya, namun laki-laki kurus itu melepaskan genggaman tanganku lalu pergi meninggalkanku di dalam ruangan tabib. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, mencari di mana dia. Namun aku tidak melihatnya kembali. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti latihan dengan Jenderal Chanyeol di luar bersama prajurit lainnya.

Berada di luar istana membuatku merasakan ketakutan dan keresahan yang lebih. Jenderal Chanyeol berdiri mengawasi anak buahnya lima puluh meter arah tenggara tempatku berdiri. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, mencari jawaban atas perintah konyol Raja yang baru saja dititahkan pada kami beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kami berdua berdiri berdampingan, melihat satu kelompok prajurit yang berlatih dengan pedang mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menajamkan pedang mereka atau bergulat tanpa baju besi.

"kau tahu sesuatu ?"

Tanyaku langsung pada Jenderal Chanyeol. Dia berdehem dan mengatakn sesuatu padaku.

"jangan menghembuskan angin yang terlalu kuat, api akan membakarmu"

Yang berarti bahwa dia tidak akan menceritakannya di tempat lapang seperti ini. Jadi aku harus bersabar menunggu.

Kami pergi ke sebuah pub malam itu, itu adalah pub di mana aku bertemu dengan Jong In di malam sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin gadis itu tidak berada di sini malam ini. Jenderal Chanyeol dan aku memesan sepotong daging rusa besar dan segelas besar bir.

Jenderal Chanyeol mengunyah daging rusanya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan meneguk birnya layaknya orang dengan beban hidup yang berat.

"bisa kau katakan padaku, apa yang sedang terjadi ?"

Jenderal Chanyeol menelan seluruh daging rusa yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan aku hanya meneguk bir yang kupesan.

"yang bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang, Tuan Sehun, adalah kau mencintai seorang monster bertubuh manusia dan pikiran seperti penyihir yang mempunyai ular berkepala sepuluh"

Dia mengucapkannya, tentu saja aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud olehnya. Kai.

"yang ku tahu, dia adalah seekor rubah"

Jenderal Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Lalu tertawa menyedihkan.

"ya, seekor rubah yang melayani seekor serigala yang jatuh cinta pada bulan yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Lalu serigala itu percaya pada rubah itu, saat rubah itu mengatakan bahwa seekor merpati lah yang bisa mendekati bulan itu. Sang serigala hanyalah makhluk malam hari, sedangkan merpati adalah pasangan hidup Sang bulan"

Aku tidak pernah mengerti kelicikan Pangeran Kai. Dia benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"kenapa si rubah melakukannya ?"

Tanyaku padanya.

"yah, tidak ada makhluk hidup yang mau dipasung seumur hidupnya. Si rubah sepertinya sudah lelah dengan gertakan gigi tajam Sang Serigala, lalu dia mengorbankan merpati sebagai tokoh utama"

Dalam cahaya redup lilin yang ada di dalam pub ini, pandangan Jenderal Chanyeol terlihat penuh dengan kebingungan, keputus asaan dan juga kemarahan.

"dan katakan padaku, siapa yang mau melindungi merpati ini ?"

Jenderal Chanyeol melihat dengan tajam ke arahku.

"kawanan elang akan menjaganya, tidak peduli jika seekor elang itu berada dalam kungkungan Sang Serigala. Dia tidak mau menjadi seekor gagak yang selalu menerima bangkai dari Serigala Yang Perkasa. Tidak kali ini. Kali ini, dia memilih takdirnya sendiri"

Jenderal Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"entah dia akan terbunuh oleh gigi tajam serigala, atau terbang bersama dengan merpati"

Setelah mengatakannya dia pergi meninggalkanku termenung dalam pub ini. Dengan hiruk pikuk pelanggan pub itu aku berpikir, mungkinkah seekor gagak dapat membunuh rubah yang ia cintai ? atau melebarkan sayapnya melindungi rubah yang penuh dosa selama hidupnya.

Continue To Part 2

HAI ! Jadi, aku baca review dan banyak yang benci gara-gara HunHan NC an. Hmm, sorry ya . Sebenernya part itu ada alesannya yang akan keluar di Part 2 (finalnya) yang akan dipost besok pagi/ siang. Chapter ini saya lanjutkan dengan cepat karena deadlinenya kurang dua hari lagi. Hiks. Mohon maaf readers atas segala kekurangan saya di chapter sebelumnya. Emang bener-bener kacau pas bikin chapter itu (tbh.) hehe :D. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, silahkan review lagi di chapter ini, kritik dan saran tolong dikasi ya ^^ mohon maaf karena lama nggak nulis FF jadi bahasanya kacau dan bingung kosakata yang pantas untuk saya gunakan … hihi ^^ KAMSAHAMNIDA ^^


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Larut malam, aku berpikir keras dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu cukup berani untuk mengkhianati Raja Luhan, atau cukup bodoh. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, aku cukup tidak yakin dengan pilihanku. Meskipun aku tahu benar kenapa Pangeran Kai mengorbankan Jong In untuk menggantikan tempatnya. Dia tersiksa, menjadi budak seorang Raja seperti raja Luhan bukanlah sebuah takdir yang akan kujalani dengan kepasrahan. Pikiran Raja Luhan yang sangat mudah tersabotase jika hal yang ditawarkan berhubungan dengan Johnny membuat Pangeran Kai unggul satu langkah.

Tapi alasan Pangeran Kai tidak mungkin hanya sekedar alasan hampa. Mengarang bahwa Putri Jong In adalah pendamping sah dari Johnny adalah langkah yang sangat berbahaya jika dia hanya mengarang cerita itu belaka. Jika Raja Luhan mengetahuinya, dia mungkin akan lebih tersiksa dari sebelumnya.

Aku bersumpah, malam itu keputusan akhir yang akan kubuat akan mempengaruhi hidup Jong In ataupun Kai. Chanyeol berbicara di pub itu dengan amarah yang terkilat dari kedua bola matanya. Namun suaranya seakan mengiba padaku untuk berada di sampingnya. Aku mempunyai lengan besi, cukup kuat untuk membunuh siapapun yang ada di hadapanku. Alasan lainnya, karena aku Jenderal terlama dalam kerajaan Quisseldorf dan memenangkan ratusan pertarungan yang artinya aku lebih berpengalaman dalam aspek apapun, bertarung maupun berpikir. Namun aku tidak tahu alasan Chanyeol untuk melindungi Putri Jong In.

Cukup memalukan untuk mengatakan keunggulanku di saat yang sama kau bingung untuk memilih pihak. Tentu kau tahu kenapa, kedua belah pihak tidak menunjukkan perbedaan signifikan kenapa aku harus memilih mereka. Ah ya tuhan, kuharap aku tidur dengan Jong In di pub itu agar aku bisa mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Informasi dari Chanyeol tidak cukup, kami masih berada dalam kungkungan kekuasaan Raja Luhan yang berarti kami tidak bisa berbicara secara gamblang walaupun hanya dengan berbisik di suatu pub dengan cahaya lilin dan hiruk pikuk di dalam sana. Akan selalu ada pengawal yang bekerja untuk Raja Luhan, ditambah lagi aku memperlihatkan ketidak setujuanku secara terang-terangan pagi ini setelah dia membeberkan rencana konyolnya.

Aku membutuhkan istirahat, atau mungkin kematian. Sepertinya kematian akan lebih berguna, sayangnya Tuhan akan selalu memberikan kehidupan lebih kepada orang brengsek. Dan coba pikirkan, aku adalah salah satu orang-orang brengsek yang Tuhan tidak mau aku berada dalam istana maupun selokanNya. Jadi kurasa aku harus tetap berjuang.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang Pangeran Kai malam itu. Ya, soal itu, aku minta maaf. Pangeran Kai memintaku untuk tidur dengannya dan aku mengatakan iya. Karena aku berasumsi mungkin setelah malam itu aku akan meninggalkannya.

Pangeran Kai keluar dari kamar mandinya mengenakan kamisol putih tipis selutut. Tubuh kurusnya tampak menggoda walaupun tidak banyak daging yang tersisa di dalamnya. Aku tetap berbaring saat Pangeran Kai menempatkan dirinya di sampingku, aku tahu dia tahu aku sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu aku mendengar gesekan pensil. Saat menoleh ke sampingku, Pangeran Kai duduk dengan menggoreskan pensilnya di atas bukunya. Lalu dia memberikannya padaku.

Aku bangkit dari posisi berbaringku dan membacanya,

'permainan akan sulit jika kau memikirkannya dengan berlebihan'

Aku menarik sebelah alisku, menatap Pangeran Kai yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan sayunya.

"permainan apa yang kau mainkan Pangeran ?"

Tanyaku padanya,

Sang Pangeran mulai menulis kembali di atas bukunya.

'permainan yang akan menyatukan kita berdua. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Jenderal. Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Berada di bawah tubuh laki-laki lain setiap malam bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin bersamamu'

Aku menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata Pangeran Kai. Aku sangat,

"bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintaimu, Pangeran ?"

Mencintainya.

Pangeran Kai terdiam, dia tidak menuliskan apapun dengan cukup lama. Dia menatap bukunya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pensil kecil itu, tapi dia tidak menggerakannya sama sekali.

"Pangeran, aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan menggunakan Putri Jong In ? apa yang kau katakan untuk menyabotase kakakmu ?"

Pangeran Kai kembali menuliskan jawaban di atas bukunya,

'cintai aku malam ini'

Saat aku berpaling dari tulisan tangan itu, Pangeran Kai mencium bibirku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku hanya diam saat kedua bibirnya melumat pelan bibirku. Bahkan sampai dia melepas tautan bibir kami. Aku bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan mendekati dua buah daun pintu kamarnya.

"selamat malam Pangeran"

Ucapku, lalu keluar dari kamar megahnya dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan padanya, aku menghancurkan Pangeran Kai. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku tidak yakin kepuasan instan yang didapatnya semakin merusak dirinya.

Aku terbangun dari ranjangku karena pekikan burung gagak yang bertengger di atas jendela kamarku. Saat aku mendekati burung gagak itu, aku mengingat perkataan Jenderal Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin menjadi burung gagak yang terus memakan bangkai dari Sang Serigala. Dia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya, aku iri dengannya. Setidaknya dia sudah siap untuk mati.

Aku kembali menuju ranjangku dan terkejut saat sebuah surat yang terletak di atas meja. Aku cukup yakin tidak ada gulungan kertas di atas meja itu di malam sebelumnya. Dan cukup takut dengan asumsiku sendiri tentang siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu.

 _Jenderal Oh,_

 _Aku tidak memintamu untuk melindungiku, kau melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu benar kau mencintaiku, bahkan semenjak kau menjadi seorang Jenderal untuk pertama kalinya dan melatih Pangeran yang sekarang menjadi Rajamu. Selama itu pula kau mengenalku sebagai seorang Pangeran dengan sikap tertutup yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongan dan perlindunganmu. Tidak, jenderal, aku baik-baik saja. Luhan lebih lemah daripada aku,kelicikan adalah kekuatan yang tidak akan pernah padam. Karena itu aku memilih untuk memiliki karakter antagonis itu._

 _Kau bisa mengatakan padaku untuk berhenti setelah aku menjelaskan semua hal padamu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menghentikan rencana ini. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah sebuah kebebasan, aku tidak menginginkan tahta Raja. Beberapa malam yang lalu Raja mengatakan padaku saat dia menyetubuhiku di atas ranjangnya bahwa aku bisa bebas jika kau mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku memberitahu mendiang ayah tentang hubungannya dengan Johnny. Bahwa dia masih percaya aku tidak akan memberitahu ayah karena aku menyayanginya. Jadi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya._

 _Sebelum malam di mana aku mempergoki Raja dengan Johnny berciuman, aku tahu siapa laki-laki bernama Johnny itu. Ya, istri dari Johnny adalah teman dekatku. Putri Jong In, perempuan berumur ratusan tahun dengan paras dan tubuh yang terkutuk karena dia membunuh ayahnya, Raja Besar Zhang. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku tidak pernah percaya dengan cerita masa kecil itu. Tapi waktu menjelaskan semuanya. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berumur lima tahun, tepatnya saat aku menghilang selama tiga hari karena pertengkaran mendiang Ayah dan Ibu. Semenjak waktu itu, kami menjadi seorang teman yang akrab. Bahkan sampai aku menginjak usia dewasa. Selama itu pula, Jong In tidak pernah menunjukkan kerutan usianya. Butuh waktu lama hingga aku benar-benar mempercayainya._

 _Menjadi seorang sahabat, dia mengajakku menuju tempat tinggal atau tempat persembunyiannya dari pengawal kerajaan baru yang didirikan kakak iparnya Raja Kent yang diteruskan oleh keturunannya, Kerajaan Makfandon. Di sana aku bertemu Johnny, seorang laki-laki dengan senyum hangat dan harus kuakui, sangat tampan. Aku melihat mereka berciuman mesra bahkan menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang hangat._

 _Kau tahu benar bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat kakakku berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang juga suami dari sahabatku. Aku merasa … terkhianati dengan senyuman hangat laki-laki itu tepat saat dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah leherku, bersyukur kakakku berada di sana untuk melindungiku. Namun dia tidak menyakiti laki-laki itu, dia memilih untuk melindunginya. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan padaku, hanya dengan tatapan cintanya yang lebih besar. Karena itulah aku mengatakan semuanya pada ayahku. Namun aku mengiba padanya untuk kebebasan kakakku, bodohnya aku, dia tidak memberikannya. Dia menghukumnya dan mengeksekusimu._

 _Aku berkunjung beberapa kali ke dalam sel kakakku, mencoba menjelaskan kenapa aku membocorkan hubungannya pada ayah. Tapi dia selalu membuang suratku atau menyobeknya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia berkunjung pada sel lamanya, mencoba mengingat setiap air mata yang ia habiskan untuk kematian Johnny. Di sana, dia menemukansurat terakhirku yang selalu ia abaikan. Karena itulah dia berjanji untuk memberiku kebebasan, jika dia memberitahuku jalan cerita di balik surat yang kutuliskan._

 _Oh, aku mencintai sahabatku Jenderal, sungguh. Tapi kebebasanku tampak sangat menggiurkan. Kau tidak akan paham, jika kau berada dalam takdirku, kau akan mengerti._

 _Suatu malam, aku bertemu kembali dengan Jong In karena aku mendengar bahwa dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah pub kota. Tentu saja kau tahu, kau meneguk banyak bir malam itu. Aku paham kenapa Jong In tergoda dengan parasmu, harus kuakui kau terlihat seperti Johnny dalam kegelapan. Dan aku tahu kenapa kau tergoda dengan Jong In, dia terlihat sepertiku. Penjelasan sederhana, kehidupan abadinya membuatnya harus mengambil paras orang lain untuk membuatnya tetap tersamarkan dari kejaran prajurit Kerajaan Makfandon. Aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula aku laki-laki dan dia perempuan. Namun saat kau berada dalam pub dan tergoda olehnya, aku mempunyai satu alasan penopang untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti budak Sang Raja, segera setelah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

 _Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya segamblang itu, tentu saja tidak. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Raja mengetahui siapa istri mendiang Jenderal Johnny dan aku menganjurkannya untuk pergi ke desa Quizzel. Jauh ke arah selatan dan Raja tidak akan pernah mengetahui jejaknya, mudah meyakinkannya karena dia beranggapan bahwa aku bukan salah satu maniak Raja. Tapi tentu saja kau mengetahui apa rencanaku yang sebenarnya._

 _Satu yang tidak kau tahu, malam di mana kau bersetubuh dengan kakakku adalah malam di mana aku menjalankan bumbu penyedap pada rencanaku. Permata mendiang ibuku, paling diagungkan di seluruh istana. Aku mengambilnya lalu berkuda jauh ke selatan bertemu kembali dengan Jong In. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku merindukannya. Tapi sungguh Jenderal, aku sangat menginginkan kebebasanku. Kau akan menemukan permata curian itu di sana, rencanaku sedikit goyah saat tidak ada anggota kerajaan yang mengetahui hilangnya permata itu. Tapi aku tidak khawatir, semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar._

 _Bakar surat ini jika kau mencintaiku, Jenderal._

 _Atau kematianku akan membayar perasaan tak terbalasku._

 _Kai._

Aku menutup surat itu tepat saat aku melihat Pangeran Kai berada di ambang pintu kamarku. Dia masih memakai kamisol putih tipisnya. Tatapan matanya yang sayu tidak berubah, namun genangan air mata yang mengering itu menjelaskan perasaannya. Aku mendekatinya, menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Aku sangat mencintai pria ini, namun aku tidak bisa diam setelah aku membaca seluruh pengakuannya.

Dia membawa buku di tangannya lalu membukanya.

'jika aku mati, aku hanya harus menunggumu di sana Jenderal'

Dengan senyuman putus asanya. Aku menggosok wajahku dengan tangan besiku. Lalu menatap tidak percaya pada Pangeran bertubuh kecil dihadapanku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkanku. Setelah semuanya yang kutahu, aku merengkuh pergelangan tangan kurusnya, merengkuh badan kecilnya dan menciumnya dengan setiap perasaan yang aku miliki. Pangeran Kai menangis dalam ciumannya, dia membalas ciumanku namun emosinya melambankan gerakan bibirnya. Aku melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menatapnya dalam.

"jika kebebasanmu satu-satunya hal yang kau inginkan dengan cara ini, aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Pangeran"

Pangeran Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku lalu pergi meninggalkanku dengan langkah kaki berat. Sedangkan aku bahkan tidak bisa meraihnya.

Surat pengakuan Pangeran Kai kuletakkan di sela-sela baju besiku. Lalu bersiap menuju desa Quizzel.

Kami memiliki perdebatan dengan Raja Luhan tepat setelah Pangeran Kai menciumku di pagi itu. Jenderal Chanyeol dan aku kukuh untuk tidak menghancurkan desa itu hanya untuk menawan satu gadis. Dengan perbandingan argumentasi yang cukup jauh, kami memenangkannya.

Namun rencana licik Pangeran Kai berjalan sempurna setelah kami memenangkan argumentasi dengan Sang Raja. Salah seorang pelayan wanita mengatakan pada Raja Luhan bahwa permata ibunya telah hilang dan dia hanya menemukan beberapa helai jerami kuning yang berasal dari satu tempat, Desa Quizzel. Raja Luhan murka hingga dia menyembelih kuda kerajaan yang ada dihadapannya dengan satu tangan. Dengan rahang yang mengeras dan wajah memerah murka, dia memerintahkan seluruh kerajaan untuk membakar habis Desa Quizzel dan menyisakan warga yang hidup sebagai budak kerajaan. Kami tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membantahnya dihadapan seluruh prajurit.

Kami datang ke Desa itu, memeriksa setiap lumbung padi yang mereka miliki dan mencari permata milik mendiang Ratu karena sebelumnya penguasa desa itu menolak tuduhan pencurian permata itu meskipun dia telah setuju untuk menyerahkan Putri Jong In.

Permata itu ditemukan oleh salah satu prajurit di dalam lumbung padi yang berisi tumpukan jerami kuning milik salah satu keluarga yang juga tinggal bersama Putri Jong In. Aku tidak terkejut, semua ini adalah bagian dari rencana Pangeran Kai.

Ketika Para Prajurit sibuk menghancurkan seluruh desa, Sang Putri keluar dengan tudung hitamnya. Jenderal Chanyeol berpura-pura untuk menjemputnya dan menatapku mengiba, aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kami berdua berkuda secepat mungkin keluar dari desa. Saat seorang prajurit menyadarinya, sudah terlambat. Kami lari terlalu jauh.

Kami berkuda cukup jauh ke arah timur dan menganggap bahwa semua telah aman sebelum aku melihat ratusan baju besi prajurit yang berjajar rapi menghadang satu kilometer di hadapan kami. Prajurit itu mengenakan baju besi Kerajaan Makfandon dan mereka menyerbu kami dengan suara gemuruh yang semakin mendekat.

"kau katakan pada siapa rencana ini !?"

Jenderal Chanyeol menatapku tajam, lalu aku sangat menyesal saat aku mengingat bahwa aku mengatakan dengan jelas pada Pangeran Kai. Bahwa aku tidak menyetujui rencana liciknya.

Amarahku mulai memuncak, tangan besiku terasa menegang karena ototku yang juga tertarik oleh emosi ini.

"lari, aku akan menghentikan mereka"

"tapi Jenderal "

"LARI !"

Jenderal Chanyeol mendengar ucapanku, dia memacu kudanya ke arah tenggara dengan tatapan sayu Putri Jong In yang menatapku dari tudungnya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Saat segerombolan Prajurit mendekat, aku turun dari kudaku dan melepas helm besiku. Kekecawaan yang kurasakan saat itu adalah kekecewaan terbesar pada Pangeran Kai. Dengan sebilah pedang yang tergenggam tangan kananku aku meluapkan segala emosiku. Aku berlari menuju arah Prajurit itu dan memotong keempat kaki kuda tak berdosa itu. Mereka terjerembab dalam tanah dan sisanya mengerubungiku.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, aku bertarung seolah-olah seekor binatang buas merasukiku. Aku membantai seluruh legiun dengan tangan besiku. Sedangkan pedangku telah terbelah menjadi dua dan aku tidak tahu di mana pedang itu berada. Peperangan yang tidak mungkin itu berakhir dengan tubuhku yang berdiri di antara mayat Para Prajurit yang ada di sekelilingku.

Aku tidak mempunyai kuda dan aku cukup yakin tidak ada seekorpun yang selamat. Aku mengambil langkah cepat ke arah tenggara, mengikuti jejak Jenderal Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin jika dia bersembunyi di tanah lapang jadi aku memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan. Dan aku bersyukur aku benar karena aku menemukan Putri Jong In. Tapi aku berharap aku datang lebih cepat saat melihat Putri Jong In menangis di depan jasad Jenderal Chanyeol.

Kakiku bergetar berjalan mendekatinya, mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini bersembunyi dalam kantung mataku. Dada Jenderal pemberani itu tertusuk sebuah panah dan di depan jasadnya, aku melihat dua mayat prajurit Kerajaan Makfandon yang juga terbujur kaku di atas tenah dengan pedang yang tertancap di atas jantung mereka.

"kita harus pergi"

Ucapku masih dengan suara serak pada Putri Jong In. Namun Putri Jong In berkata sebaliknya.

"aku berdosa karena telah membunuh ayahku, biarkan aku menyerahkan diri"

"tidak, kau bukan pihak yang bersalah dalam urusan ini"

Kami membawa Jenderal Chanyeol berkuda dengan kuda salah satu prajurit Makfandon yang masih hidup. Kami berkuda jauh ke arah tenggara. Melewati bukit-bukit selama tiga malam tanpa istirahat dan di salah satu bukit itu, kami mengubur jenderal Chanyeol. Pemberhentian kecil lainnya hanya untuk memberi minum si kuda. Lalu kami sampai di sebuah dataran tak berpenghuni.

Hanya sebuah tanah lapang dengan hamparan rumput hijau di sana. Aku dan Putri Jong In membangun sebuah rumah kayu di sana. Putri itu cukup kuat. Lalu dia menceritakan hal yang tidak kusangka tentang Jenderal Chanyeol.

Jenderal Chanyeol adalah anak laki-lakinya yang hilang entah ke mana setelah berburu dengan ayahnya, Johnny. Sang Putri mengetahui hal itu saat hampir bersetubuh dengan Jenderal Chanyeol di sebuah pub, sebuah tanda lahir di tengkuknya. Tentu saja Sang jenderal tidak mempercayainya, namun Sang Putri menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan saat dia tahu bahwa Jenderal Chanyeol adalah jenderal milik Raja Luhan yang berarti akan sangat berbahaya jika identitasnya diketahui oleh Raja itu.

Tapi dia melakukannya karena dia percaya pada anaknya. Sang Putri meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak percaya bahwa sahabat sehidup sematinya Kai melakukan semua ini padanya. Namun Sang Putri mengatakan padaku.

"dari seluruh perjalanan hidupku, sebuah balas dendam akan hanya mendatangkan sebuah bencana. Aku menganggap semua hal ini sebagai karma dan Kai pantas untuk mendapatkan kebebasannya"

Aku bersyukur sekarang aku hidup dengan wanita yang bijak ini. Walaupun umur kami terpaut sangat jauh.

Aku sudah tua sekarang, Kai. Tangan rentaku ini sekarang menulis di atas kertas dengan bergetar. Bahkan lengan besiku telah terlepas seiring mengecilnya ototku. Aku tumbuh menjadi seorang kakek-kakek tua dengan tubuh ringkihku, penglihatanku tidak setajam dulu. Bahkan hampir rabun sempurna. Aku hidup dengan satu tangan, namun setiap melihat lengan besi itu aku selalu mengingat setiap kenangan pahit dan kebahagiaan yang aku terima dalam Kerajaan Quisseldorf.

Saat cerita ini ditulis, Jong In tidak sengaja menemukan suratmu. Dia menyerahkannya padaku seraya tersenyum dan mengatakan, "cinta yang kau rasakan padanya adalah cinta tertulus yang pernah kutemui"

Jadi aku melakukannya Kai. Aku membakarnya.

THE END

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji TT. Aku tiba-tiba terkena diare non stop dan mutah-mutah kemaren malem (garagara Sehun wkwk). Tapi aku menyelesaikannya kok, untuk panitia Event aku sangat minta maaf karena aku menyelesaikannya tepat di tanggal 15 mohon maaf sekali. Untuk readers, entah aku menang atau didiskualifikasi karena mepet ngepostnya, tapi aku bersemangat mengakhiri cerita ini untuk kalian. Review dan kritik dan saran kalian sudah memotivasiku. Mohon maaf karena anti klimaks yang parah ini, dan cerita dengan akhir yang tidak kalian inginkan. Saya sangat mohon maaf. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Semoga Kalian Suka (dijitak) Review Juseyo ^^

Dan aku minta bantuan sedikit di sini, karena aku baru aja jadi maba di Universitas Brawijaya tepatnya jurusan Bahasa dan Sastra Prancis. Tolong kalau ada temen/saudara/kalian sendiri yang kebetulan sejurusan sama aku tolong bilang ya ^^ soalnya lagi cari temen, parah banget soalnya gue kalo cari temen -_- wkwkwk xD

TERIMA KASIH


End file.
